Homecoming
by Nightwing237
Summary: Damian is dragged to a Homecoming Dance by a girl that he doesn't want anything to do with, nor does he care about her. Or does he? One Shot (Oc is Deathstroke's Granddaughter)


"I can't believe you dragged me here," angrily exclaimed a raven haired boy wearing a suit and tie.

"Don't blame me, I had an extra ticket and Alfred told you to come with me," explained a brunette girl in a yellow, short, sleeveless dress.

Offering his arm the boy rolls his eyes and looks away from her as he angrily mutters, "I can not believe Father agreed to this."

The girl wraps her arm through his and remarks,"well Damian you never act your age or know how to have any fun." The girl looks at Damian's face as it twists in annoyance.

"I do know how to have fun Wilson."

"Beating up bad guys and fighting with Uncle Dick is not what I think a normal kid our age considers fun."

"Well," Damian smirks, "I think its fun."

" I know you do, besides while we are here you are to call me by my actual name, first name not last."

Damian sighs as they stop before the gym door. They can hear the pounding sound of music coming from the closed doors. "Kimberly, Kim, or Kimmy."

Kim smiles and says, "Kim is fine."

Damian pushes open the door and holds it for Kim to walk through. When they both walk through they notice the gym is covered with flashing colored lights, streamers and balloons. A big banner is hanging at the back of the gym with big black letters that say 'Happy Homecoming!'. On the other side of the gym they have a refreshment table along with tables and chairs scattered around. Most were empty for a lot of the kids were out on the dance floor, which was the majority of the floor. Stuffed in a corner of the room was a photo booth. Not many people were in line, but you can tell that a few couples are using it. Whether for taking photos or to have a private place to make out. Kim could feel Damian stiffen at the amount of people in the large space. Kim unlatches her arm from him to face him.

"Why don't you go get us some punch, while I find us a table."

Damian looks down at her and nods at her suggestion. He starts to walk towards the punch table, with Kim following after him, only breaking off course to find a table. Kim finds a free table, empty of any purses or jackets, and tucked away from the other tables. Kim puts down her yellow clutch and sits down. She looks over to where Damian should be and she sees him trying to not talk to a blonde girl, who was clearly trying to flirt with him, while he was pouring punch into two cups. Kim just kept looking at the scene unfold until someone steps in front of her. She frowns for their rudeness of stepping in front of someone, but as soon as she sees his face it all makes sense.

"What do want Devin." To Kim's disdain Devin sat in one of the chairs at the table, still in her view of Damian.

"I wanted to talk."

Kim angrily glares at Devin, "talk about what? How you cheated on me? I broke up with you Devin, there is nothing more to talk about." Kim angrily stands, grabs her purse and is about to find a new table when she sees Damian standing a few feet away with two cups of punch. Kim looks at Damian, anger still showing on her features and says, "We need a new table, this one is tainted with a cheating douche." She then heads to a different table in the opposite direction of the one she was just at. While Kim goes to find a new table, Damian just stands there trying to process what just happened. He turns to go follow her when he feels a huge presence behind him. He turns around to meet face to chest with the guy his date just called a cheating douche. The tall red head looks down on Damian and puffs out his chest as if he's about to start a fight.

"Listen pipsqueak, don't try anything with Kimmy tonight got it. I might not be dating her now, but I will be her boyfriend again. If you even try to kiss her I will punch your pretty little face in."

Damian looks up at him with a blank, bored look, "who would want to date a loser like you." As soon as those words left his lips Devin's face heats with anger and he swings his big fist towards Damian. Damian ducks out of the way of the punch that meets only air. Devin's forward motion turned downwards as Damian trips him. Devin, face down on the floor, then feels a sweet smelling, sticky, wet substance dampen his hair and clothing. Devin then realized that the raven haired boy poured the two cups of punch on him. Damian then drops the cups on his head and leans close to his ear.

"Don't ever come near Kim again, or you'll find it hard to have a family in the future." Damian straightens and looks around for Kim. After finding her sitting at a table on the other side of the space talking to her friend Ashley, he makes his way over. When he's at the table he takes a seat next to Kim. Kim raises an eyebrow when she notices he has no punch.

"What happened to the punch?"

With a straight face he replies, "dumped it on a cheating douche." With an answer like that Kim smiles, then the smile turns into laughter as she spots said douche at the food table trying to clean himself up with napkins. After laughing for almost five minutes she finally calms down. Calmed down she leans over to Damian and kisses him on the cheek.

Kim then leans further, close to his ear, and whispers, "thanks."


End file.
